JoJo After The Dentist
by ZimmyCakes
Summary: JoJo McDodd had an extra tooth in his mouth, so his father, Mayor Ned McDodd, takes him to the dentist to get it removed. After the surgery, the effects of the medicine leaves the boy very loopy, and Ned decides to record it for his wife and 96 daughters. JoJo and Ned One-shot


A/N: Hey guys, I recently just watched Horton Hears A Who and I am just obsessed and in love with that little character, JoJo McDodd, he's just so cute and misunderstood! I've been reading a lot of stories about him, and was a little surprised to find very few about him and his father, Mayor Ned McDodd, together. I also recently watched this video called David After The Dentist, and I thought it was the perfect insparation for a story between JoJo and Ned, especially since because nobody has done it before. So, without further ubdue, I give you...

 **JoJo After The Dentist**

Mayor Ned McDodd left the dentist office quickly, carefully carrying his sleeping son, JoJo McDodd.

Just recently, the McDodd family found out that JoJo had an extra tooth in his mouth, and they needed to get it removed. So, Ned took it upon himself to take his son to the dentist to have the surgery meant to remove the extra tooth. Now, with the surgery finally finished, Ned carried his son back to their car and buckled him in.

JoJo was asleep due to the medication the dentist gave him, but Ned was sure that he would wake up soon, and when he did, he was going to be a little… loopy.

Thinking about this made Ned laugh a bit.

His wife had to work and his 96 daughters still had school, so they couldn't be here to see JoJo as he wakes up from his temporary coma. But, he had another idea of how to show them the effects the medicine had on the boy.

As JoJo finally started waking up, Ned quickly pulled out a camera and zoomed in on the boy.

"Ugh." JoJo groaned as he woke up.

"Hey, look who's finally awake!" Ned laughed.

"I feel like I just had surgery." JoJo complained.

"You did." Ned nodded.

"I just had surgery?" JoJo asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I know." Ned chuckled. "How did it go?"

"... I didn't feel anything." JoJo admitted.

"Yeah."

"Ugh! I feel funny." JoJo groaned.

"Kinda felt good, didn't it?" Ned laughed.

"I-Is this real life?"

"Yeah, this is real life."

"Ok now… Ok now I…" JoJo tried to explain, holding a finger on each hand. "I have two fingers."

"Good!" Ned snickered.

"Now four fingers." JoJo said again, holding two fingers on each hand.

"Four fingers?" Ned smiled.

JoJo suddenly then had the idea to stick one of his fingers in his mouth to feel the damage and repairs that was done to his teeth.

"Nah ah ah! Don't put that in your mouth. Ok?" Ned told him, to which, the boy obeyed, bringing his finger back down. "You feel good?"

"I can't see anything!" JoJo cried.

"Yes you can." Ned laughed.

JoJo then placed his hands on either side of him and pushed down on his seat, trying to stand up and shake the dizzy feeling off.

"Stay in your seat." Ned told him, to which JoJo responded with an angry scream, which only made Ned laugh harder.

"I don't feel tired." JoJo said as he plopped back in his seat.

"You don't?"

"Uh-uh."

"No?"

"Do I have stitches?" JoJo asked his father.

"Uh-huh." Ned responded.

"Dad, do I have stitches?" JoJo asked a second time.

"Yes."

"On my teeth?" JoJo frowned, once again trying to feel with his finger.

"Yeah, don't touch it!" Ned told him. "Don't!"

"Why can't I touch it?" JoJo asked, bringing his finger back down.

"Because, it'll mess up the stitches." Ned explained.

"You have four eyes!"

"Yeah!" Ned laughed, knowing that the effects of the medicine were starting to get a little worse.

"I-I feel funny." JoJo whimpered. "Why is this happening to me?!"

"It's ok, bud. It's just from the medicine. Ok?" Ned reassured his son.

"Is this going to be forever?!" JoJo whimpered again, looking like he was about to cry.

"No." Ned laughed. "No, it won't be forever."

JoJo didn't know what else to say, so instead of saying anything, JoJo just laid back with a groan and fell back asleep, hoping the medicine would wear off with just a little rest. Ned laughed and putted the camera away, saving it for later to show to Sally and his daughters.

With that in mind, Ned turned around and finally started the car, driving him and his very loopy son back home.


End file.
